Marco Vs The Forces of Evil
by KILLROZE
Summary: Marco encountering internal, promiscuous evils. Can he handle it?


Marco laughed heartily as he and Star talked about how ludicrous Ludo's latest 'courageous feat' to take the Butterfly wand had ended in complete chaos. Check this, Marco and Star _barely_ broke a sweat, not a single dot of perspiration was perspiring. Not only did Ludo hilariously botched his latest scheme thanks to his impatience, but he also had to cover up his slip up, _WHILE NAKED,_ trying to order a bunch of ragtag monsters to retreat back his "fortress", who by the way all was looking at him angrily for ruining everything.

Star put up a tough finger into the air, her chest poking out, a deep breath of air behind her lips. "And the day was saved, thanks to the power of _Embarrassment_!" Star held her narrator facade as long as she could before bursting into laughter once Marco broke, chuckling in glee.

"Who would have known that you could be so bad at being evil that you foil yourself while stripping yourself on the fence post. Instant classic, 10/10, will watch again." Marco said after wiping a hefty tear from his eyelashes.

Star giggled again this time pushing against her Mess-Up Twin chummily. Her bright lime, crop-top camisole jostled at her actions of laughter that one of the straps betrayed her shoulder and began to slip. She was unaware of her wardrobe's coúp and continued talking to Marco, her happy eyes lifted towards the blinking stars above.

However, as chaste as Marco been as long as he known Star, his deep brown eyes became tethered to the silky-skinned shoulder of Star's. Like if her fair cleavage was a bright incandescent bulb and Marco's eyes were brown moths, his eyes soon fluttered to where her chest was becoming exposed.

 _ **Buh-dump**_

Marco's rosy ears slowly tuned out Star's voice as the slightest flare of promiscuity threatened to rocket and take flight in the young man's mind. With a cough, he averted his eyes and promptly tuned back into Star's soft voice. A nibbling voice in his mind spoke to him. _Hey, hey numbnuts, she just asked you a question! Oh, geez, you don't know what she said did you?! Why is she looking at you like that? Why is she blushing?!_

Star had a soft smile, a smile that could tame a class full of rowdy thoughts and a china shop full of bulls. She looked at him as she waited for his answer that he SHOULD have been listening to; but no, his penis just had something interesting to point out; such as just how soft her skin looked.

He took a long unblinking look at her as though he didn't hear her before then snapping out of his stupor. He began feverishly nodding his head, agreeing readily to whatever in the hell she had just asked. If this was a cartoon, a standing ovation of mini-Marcos would have erupted within the office spaces of Marco's brain. Clapping, cheering, and spilling coffee everywhere as they applauded Marco's irrefutable success in avoiding a potentially bad moment because he wasn't listening to her. _Score._

She looked at him slightly suspiciously at his quick answer, but soon came round and began smiling again. "That much huh, wouldn't have thought it myself, I mean, me?" She daintily swept a lock of hair from tickling the side of her face and looped it behind her reddening ear. "I've been feeling this way for a long time. Pfft, I mean, look we even live in the same house! I'm surprised people haven't _talked_ already about it."

She looked at him again, looking deep into his forced composure of understanding when he was most likely thrashing about within his mind wondering what in the hell he just agreed to.

"Just warn me if… you know… you get the itch, eh?" Her face blooming with roses and poppies.

Marco just stared at her trying desperately to pick up the tiny physical cues she was putting off. He blinked, failed to form a word on his tongue, then blinked again. "Y-yeah, we, we can do that." He breathed out rather than said normally, he felt blush kiss his cheeks as well, yet all he could formulate in his head was. ' _What in the hell did I just agree to!?'_

She smiled dearly at him, held her brilliant gaze of blue on him, and then hoisted herself up from her lazy position on the roof outside Marco's room. She stood up with a light huff and then looked down at Marco. "I'mma head in for the night, sweet dreams Marco." She then turned, with a smile drenched in glee, and began to walk away.

Marco looked at her, he loved watching her leave sometimes… her hair flowed like gold from a royal gauntlet. Her hair was like the finest threads of gossamer and it caught every ray of light from the stars and the moon alike. The way that she looked back at him just before she exited through the window back into his room stole his breath with a vacuum of blue blazes; her almond eyes of blue.

Plus her athletically toned **ass** wasn't that bad to watch either.

Marco crawled into bed, the enticing, nightly spring breeze following him like the laser-puppies would. The serene gust licked up his legs and tumbled into the blanket that he was lifting to slide into bed.

Marco's mind was slightly sparking up a storm, however, and correlatively his busy brain sent a slow burn to the sensitive nerves residing in his nether regions. It felt good. A silent parade of pleasure marching down his spine and straight to his dick. He could feel the subtle ways it would change him. His light pajama pants felt like it lost a bit of room between his crotch and his pants; space being filled with a throbbing member.

He tried to ignore it, but the tantalizing visuals of girls he has seen recently definitely didn't help in the way that he wanted it to. His charging mind smashed thru the china shop of acumen and chastity, smashing everything to bits. The tiniest of bits, a mere scintilla of what has been. He tried to ignore it again, settling deep into his season appropriate sheets, light 1000 count Egyptian cotton, if anyone was curious, and tried to get some shut-eye.

20 minutes later, the shut-eye apparently had taken a leave of absence and left Marco with a rager in his pants and a mind full of rowdy thoughts. He would definitely leave a bad review. Anyways, deep within Marco's mind, a small voice began to speak. He knew who it was from. His dick had him on speed dial, and it was waiting for Marco to pick up. _Not tonight._ Marco said to himself with determination. He would not indulge in himself tonight,... Whole mind over matter and whatnot.

' _Please?'_ His dick would ask.

 _No._ Marco shook his head firmly in affirmation.

' _We can imagine Jackie and that slim thick figure she got there.'_ His inhibitions said, this time louder.

 _Not happening, I got school early in the morning. Besides, it's not needed. Mind over-_ Marco was saying before he was interrupted.

 _'Okay, okay, what about Star?'_

 _She is my best friend, I would ne-_ Marco was saying.

 _'And she's in the_ _ **next**_ _room.'_ His cock'n'balls laid their point on the metaphorical table and leaned back in their metaphorical chair, allowing Marco the space to allow that fact to simmer. _'Think about it champ, all we have to do is get up, waltz on over, knock-ity knock knock, and score.'_

 _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!_ Marco shook his head feverishly.

Slowly though, it got harder, and not just the decision whether to masturbate or not. If only he would stop being so thick headed about not giving himself a quick one. Who's to say that he did, no one will know. It has been such a long time since he did.

The pressure has been building for days. In the past week alone he's been with Jackie at her private pool, seen Janna in nothing but a boyish tank top and boyshorts at a sleepover Star hosted a couple days ago, and played a particularly suspect game of twister with some friends and gotten basically clammed by Star; WHO, mind you, sleeps 20 feet from him in what Marco knows is just a camisole. Not even underwear. Who does that?

Regardless, it's not like he doesn't have any viable subject matter to work with...

His hand lightly grazed against his newly erected tent and at his light touch, his dick jumped slightly, giving him a tiny dose of pleasure. Looking off to the side of his bed as though he didn't want to directly associate himself with his own lecherous acts, he lifted his hips slightly and slowly slid down his pants. Down they slid, down his hips, slowly down the thighs and his shaft, and then with a satisfying hop, his dick was freed from his pants, allowing his thickening cock to jump like it were a spring. And oh yeah, it felt _very_ good.

He slowly allowed the tingling kisses of pleasure shoot up his spine as he lightly grabbed his dick. At that tantalizing moment, he thought of how he and Jackie were messing around in the pool. Her skin like satin and her hair like the finest strands of silk, she had pulled Marco aside, jumping into his arms, her thick thighs wrapped around his hips. A pressure built, shooting straight for his member. He remembered the sweet, warm tang of her breath on his neck as Jackie happily nuzzled into his neck. Her lips a whisper away from his ears. He remembered how close she pulled herself to his body. Her warmth. Her scent. Her closeness. He was so taken by his bodily inhibitions that his raging boner poked her right in the pussy.

He ,of course, apologized profusely after that. Dismantling her and scurrying away. Like a lil mouse. She told him it was okay, but to the safe kid… nah.

However, sometimes he thought about it. Taking her right there in the pool. Pushing her against the concrete lining of the pool, the water lapping at their waists as though it were just as eager as Marco was. He thought about snatching her bottoms off and settling her firmly right on the thickening shaft of his cock. _Marco bit his lips_. He felt a fire transpire below his belt. He couldn't fathom it; exploring Jackie's insides with his verdant penis. Making a way deep inside of her, giving her the face he's wet-dreamed about for years.

Marco stopped his lecherous thinking and looked down at himself and found his hand was gripping firmly on his throbbing member.

Well, there's no turning back now…


End file.
